


Kaylor: Hello

by thestoryofkaylor



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift - Fandom, klossy, swifties
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofkaylor/pseuds/thestoryofkaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, it's Karlie. Sorry, believe me I wanna answer your call but I'm pretty busy right now. Leave a message, I promise I'll reach you back. See ya!"</p><p>Are you sure, Kar? It's been years and you never reach me back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaylor: Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Adele's latest single called "Hello" inspired me to write this book. I am sorry for grammatical errors. Enjoy!

**Taylor's POV**

 

_**Hello, it's me** _

**_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_ **

**_To go over everything_ **

**_They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing_ **

 

 ** _"_** Hello, it's Karlie. Sorry, believe me I wanna answer your call but I'm pretty busy right now. Leave a message, I promise I'll reach you back. See ya!"

_Are you sure, Kar? It's been years and you never reach me back._

"Hey, it's me. Uh, Taylor. Swift?" Damn, what should I say? I clear my throat. "I was wondering.. Would you like to meet? Uh.. Sorry. I, I.. I really want to meet you, Karls. And talk about everything. Please, call me back." I press the red button. I feel my eyes burning.

_Oh Taylor, who do you think you are? That she'll reach you back?_

I walk through my Nashville apartment, and stand in front of my mirror. The woman in front of me looks miserable. Skinny and pale. The girl that was known as Taylor Swift the grammy winner is now nothing more than a woman who is cursed by the universe.

 

•••••

_**Hello, can you hear me?** _

_**I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be** _

_**When we were younger and free** _

_**I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet** _

 

"This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 372A to Los Angeles. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 372A to Los Angeles. Thank you."

I walk to the gate and process to enter the flight and sit. But not before I re-check my appearance so the other passengers won't know that I am THE Taylor Swift.

No body has to know. Not even my team, my family has to know that I decided to take a lil trip. Just like my lil road trip with Karlie ages ago.

I take my seat and close my eyes, sunglasses is still hanging on my nose, and I close my eyes.

 

**-flashback-**

"You know what, babe.. You are overstressed. You should go, no, scratch that. We should go. Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds." She tells me with her sunshiney smile.

"But, Karls.." I whine.

"Nope, no buts!" She pulls me.

"Karls, where are we going?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"But, if you wanna go out of this town you should plan something. What would I say to my team? My bodyguards?" I tell her.

She takes some steps closer whisper in my ear. "No one has to know what we do."

I shiver and nod at her. And I didn't plan to argue anymore. It's like she told me some spelling and I'm on my knees, doing what she wanted.

We pack quickly and head to our SUV.

She walks to the passenger seat and open the door for me.

"Nuh.. Uh-uh. I drive, you go in" I tell her.

"But this was my idea, I drive!" She start to argue but laugh nonetheless.

"Oh.. You talk like you already have organized our lil trip." I shake my head.

And then she laughs like a lil child.

"Come on, Karls. Let me participate in this dumb and stupid idea." I smile at her.

"Okay.." She smiles and gets in the car.

I start the engine and pray for anything in this world that my bodyguards are dumb enough not to realize that when I told them 'just chill with your families. You got some days off, just don't tell Tree, yet.' it means 'actually, me, your boss, about to do some stupid actions with my bestfriend'.

But I don't care. As long as I'm with Karlie, I feel safe.

She's right.

_No one has to know what we do._

**-flashback ends-**

 

Before I know, I'm driving with a car that I rent. It's a dumb idea if I go to my LA house and take my SUV. My team will know what I'm about to do. No one has to know.

I turn on the radio, just what Karlie and I did on our road trip. We listened to the radio. The difference is Karlie and I was dancing and screaming with the radio, with happy tears caused by constant laughing. Not with sad and pathetic tears.

It's a little pass midnight when I reach the motel Karlie and I once shared.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the girl behind the desk asks.

"Yes, a room please." I answer.

"Of course. But before I give you a key, can you please take that sunglasses off? From what I look, you must be very beautiful. And tell you what, it's free just for a girl like ya. I'm happy to scream just for you...." She stands and I can see her cleavage.

".... and make you feel good." She smirks.

"Oh, I thought you have a job to do." I smirk.

"Oh no. For a girl like you, I would do anything. I would close this motel. Fyi, this motel has no guest tonight. Just you, and I would be happy to be fucked or fucking you in every room in this motel. Treat you like a princess." She leans in.

_That's it!_

I grab her neck and strangle her neck.

"Listen you fuckin piece of shit! You have no right to use that word!"

She gasps for air I let her go.

"Do your job right! Or you'll have a problem with me you, bitch!" I growl.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

She hurries herself to do her job.

I calm myself down, imagining my sunshine calms me down.

"And please, do me a favor. I need room number 8." I say to her with my normal voice.

She gives me the key and I give her the extra cash.

"Sorry for earlier." I say to her.

"You scared me, but it's okay. That was my fault." She says.

I start to walk through the hall and she continues "You are nice girl, I'm sorry."

I say nothing and open the door.

The room looks like just like ages ago.

 

**-flashback-**

"But Karls, can we get a room number 13?" I ask her.

She laughs "Tay, I asked about that room when you slept in the car but unfortunately this motel has 15 rooms and room 13 is replaced with number 14. Not everybody loves 13 like you."

"I just can't get it. What's wrong with 13?" I mumble.

She chuckles and walks through the door.

"Wow, it's a small motel but the room looks good and neat. No wonder this is the only room we got." She says.

"Of course, Karls. You chose this week to have a trip, when everybody else is also have their holidays. PLUS, you had this trip unplanned." I say.

"Can you stop that sassy mouth of yours for a minute? Now we are normal American girls. Unplanned trip is normal. Get the last room in a trip is normal!" She laughs.

I smile at the sight.

We clean ourselves before go to bed..

And it just hit me that we only have one bed. And Karlie seems to read my mind.

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Karls.."

"No, it's okay, princess.." She grabs a pillow and walks to the sofa.

"Well I thought normal American girls share bed?" I bit my lower lip.

_Jeez.. I just asked her to sleep with me._

_Well, it's not like I'm gonna have sex with her._

I blush at the thought.

"You are right.. You really learn how to be a normal American girl." She smirks and I push her playfully.

**-flashback ends-**

 

I grab my phone and I call the number that I always call these passed years.

"Hello, it's Karlie. Sorry, believe me I wanna answer your call but I'm pretty busy right now. Leave a message, I promise I'll reach you back. See ya!"

"Hello, Karls. It's me again.. Uhm, I'm in California. The first motel that we share to be exact. And I was wondering, maybe you would like to meet me here. And, uh.. I chose to redo the lil road trip we did ages ago. And gonna do exactly what we did. So tomorrow is the second day, you know where to go if you wanna meet me. And uhh.. You know the third or the fourth... I really hope you wanna join me. And uh.. I'm sorry.. Please.. I really wanna meet you." I end the call.

I sigh. I sounded pathetic.

But I do need you, Kar.

I sit on the bed and look at Karlie's side of bed. And reminiscing our night.

 

•••••

_**There's such a difference between us** _

_**And a million miles** _

 

**-flashback-**

"Come here. Normal American pals do cuddles when they sleep." Karlie pulls me.

I laugh. I roll over to her and cuddle.

"Hmm.. You are really warm, Karls." I whisper.

"Mhm..." Her eyes closed.

"Karls?" I look up to her.

"Mhm?" She opens her eyes.

At that time, I feel the earth stop spinning. Her intense green eyes look to my blue ones. I forget how to breathe.

_She's so beautiful._

I look at her kissable lips, and then back to her green ones.

Her green ones is now staring at my lips. She licks her lips and leans in. I can feel my heart beating thousand times faster.

_What's happening?!_

But I can feel myself lean closer to her.

She closes her eyes and I do too.

When our lips meet, I feel fireworks exploding. At first, our kiss is so shy, innocent and unsure. But the more minutes passed, our lips become aggressive. Even our hands aren't so innocent anymore.

_You are THE Taylor Swift._

I pull back aggressively.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry, Karls. We're different. We are normal American pals. We are bestfriend.. And, bestfriends don't kiss eachother. I had never kiss Selena or Lily.. And we are different. You know what I mean.. And I.. We.. What.. I.."

"Taylor!" She grabs my hand.

I stop my rambling.

"What do you mean we are different?"

I can feel my tears threatening to fall.

"You know what I mean, Kloss! I am THE Taylor Swift! I am the victim of the media! My life isn't normal! PLEASE! I don't wanna drag you with me. Please, we are different.. I'm sorry. I like you Karlie! THERE! I said it! But we are different. You are beautiful inside and out and I'm just the Taylor Swift." My voice breaks.

"Tay, you are not THE Taylor Swift. You are just Taylor Swift. And I like Taylor Swift. In fact, I'm in love with just Taylor Swift. You are not the media talk about, you are not the mistakes you made. You are just Taylor. You are right, we are different. But I really love you, Tay. More than just friend. I really love you and I wanna live your life the way it is, and I hope you love me enough so you wanna live my life the way it is." She stares deeply into my eyes.

_She loves me?_

"I've been in love with you for a little while, Tay.. I understand if you just like me. But you have to know. Just tell me to leave if you don't love me enough, tell me if you don't love me the way I do." I can hear her voice cracks a little.

_She does love me._

I grab the back of her neck and kiss her deeply, I tell her that I love her. I kiss her and she kisses me back. We kiss like it's the only thing we can do, we kiss like there is no tomorrow, we kiss until our lips swollen. We part just to catch our breath, foreheads press eachother.

"I heard LA and New York doesn't really work." I whisper but smile nonetheless.

"Move to New York." She whispers, and I can see her eyes sparkling. And she starts kissing me again.

**-flashback ends-**

 

•••••

_**Hello, how are you?** _

_**It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry** _

_**I hope that you're well** _

_**Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?** _

 

It's the second day of my trip. Just like what I did with Karlie, I prepare for the second day adventure. Make sure that I use my sunglasses and make sure the way I dress is not too Taylor Swift. I grab my things and walk out of the room. The room that is the witness of my first kiss with Karlie. The girl that I had a scene with last night still in her position cause it's still early in the morning. I give her the key and she smiles a little at me. I can see her neck is bruised. I clear my throat.

"You should go to hospital." I said.

"Nah, it's okay." She says.

"I'm gonna check out. Is there any bill that I should pay?"

"Nono, you already did pay last night. Besides, you paid EXTRA last night." She smiles.

I force a smile and walk to the front door.

"Have fun!" She says.

_Hope so._

I start the engine and continue my journey to the Big Sur.

The place that had so much memories with her.

I don't drop my things to the next hotel just yet because that is what we did. I just continue to the Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park.

A couple of hours later I found myself parking my car, and then walk to the sign where we posed and took some photos. I chuckle and it picturing us. I'm hanging on the sign but she sit on the sign. Cause she is the one who loved to work out so it's a simple task for her to climb that sign.

Another difference between our trip and my trip is that I can't take pictures the way we did. So I just took some pictures of the spot we did pose.

_I'm so pathetic._

I walk through the track that we walked through. And just picturing our banter, laughs, hugs, kisses on cheeks.. All we did in this exact place.

I take my phone and I saw many missed-calls from my team even my family. But I don't call them back. I just call a person, the most important person to me this world.

"Hello, it's Karlie. Sorry, believe me I wanna answer your call but I'm pretty busy right now. Leave a message, I promise I'll reach you back. See ya!"

I close my eyes and take a deep shaky breath. _Why can't you just answer that damn phone, Karls?_

"Hello, Karls. it's me again. How are you? Well, this is my second day road trip. And I did all the things we once did here. And yeah, do you remember when I asked you to buy me that chocolate ice-cream and you did? Yeah, I bought it. In fact, I'm eating it right now... Uh, I'm sorry, that's not important. Well, I hope you are okay, and I hope you are happy right now.." My voice cracks. "..and, yeah this is the second day. Like I said if you want, feel free to come to our hotel. And uh.. maybe talk about some things..? And uh.. yeah.. I lo.. Uh, sorry.. Bye." I feel my hot tears streaming down my face.

 

•••••

_**It's no secret that the both of us** _

_**Are running out of time** _

 

The day comes to an end. I drive to the hotel where Karlie and I stayed. The hotel is quite nice. And like the first day, I ask the receptionist to have the room where I stayed with the love of my life. When I reach the door, I do remember...

 

**-flashback-**

"Well, Karls. You are lucky you got this hotel, unplanned, and on vacation week." I say as we walk to our room.

As we reach our door, she pushes me to the wall and whispers "But I am more lucky to have you." And she kisses me passionately but full of love.

_Gosh this is hot._

"Karls.." I whimper.

Just like that, she knows what I'm about to say. She pushes the door open and drag me inside. And then she pushes me to the closed door. I can feel pain on my back but this is too hot to complain about.

We spent the night pressed against each other, marking each other, moaning or screaming each other's name.

Karlie is so gentle the whole night in bed. Always made sure that I'm comfortable enough to do that, and treats me like a princess.

When we really are exhausted after lost-of-count rounds, Karlie's sweaty bare body pressed against mine, and we are catching our breaths.

"That was intense." Karlie says, but her voice hoarse from the moans-screams-and lack of breath.

I nod but I barely have the energy to even answer her.

I feel my eyes heavy and really need some sleep.

When I was about to really in my dream state, I hear an angel's voice.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too, Kar." I mumble, not knowing if she heard me.

**The next day....**

I feel the sun light creeps on my face through the curtain. I open my eyes and try to adjust with the brightness of the room. I can feel somebody's weight on me and when I see that someone, I smile.

She didn't move. _Maybe I will get use to this._

I run my fingers through her hair.

Last night was real. Last night God decided to move the heaven to the earth. In this room.

I feel her steady breath and her heartbeats.

All about her is calming.

She stirs and then looks up to my blue ones.

I still feel the electricity everytime her eyes meet mine.

She smiles "good morning my princess."

I smile back "good morning sunshine."

She reaches my cheek and rubs her thumb on it. Still smiling.

She then closes the space between our lips and then we kiss each other until out lungs scream for oxygen.

When our hands start doing naughty things, I hear my phone ringing.

I grunt and Karlie laughs at my behavior. "Looks like someone can't keep her hands to herself."

"SHUT UP KARLS!" But smile at her.

She rolls over and I immediately miss her bare body pressed against mine.

_Gosh, what did she do to me?!_

I grab my phone on the night stand but didn't see the who it is.

"Hello." I greet a lil too cold.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Shit.

I look at the id of the caller. Tree.

"Calm down, Tree. I'm okay, I'm with Karlie."

"At least tell us, gosh! YOU ARE THE TAYLOR SWIFT." That's it. She dropped the bomb.

I feel a hand slip to mine in a calming demeanor.

I sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Gosh, Taylor. Please, do us a favor by helping us not to lie. Just tell us if you wanna have a lil trip."

_But no one has to know what we do._

"Get your asses immediately to LA! If you wanna stay a lil longer, just tell me the location. Text me." And then she ends the call.

I let out a deep breath. I look at the girl beside me. And she looks worry.

I don't wanna make her worry about me. Besides, just by looking at her my mood is back to normal.

"You are such a bad news, Karls." And then she throw her head back laughing like a lil kid.

"I am." She says

"But we both know we are running out of time. I am the Taylor Swift. " I say bitterly.

She takes my hand in hers and says, "Running out of time of this trip? Yes. But running out of time of this relationship, hell no. I will stay as long as you want me to stay, Taylor Swift." She looks at me.

**-flashback ends-**

 

I walk through the door. I smile at the thought of what Karlie and I did on that bed. How gentle she was, except the thing with pushing me to the wall.

It hurts to remember those beautiful memory, memory in this room. But it's making me happy at the same time.

The pain means it was all real. The memory was real. Our love was real.

_Karlie was real._

 

•••••

_**So hello from the other side** _

_**I must've called a thousand times** _

_**To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done** _

_**But when I call you never seem to be home** _

 

"Hello, it's Karlie. Sorry, believe me I wanna answer your call but I'm pretty busy right now. Leave a message, I promise I'll reach you back. See ya!"

"Hello from California. Karlie, it's been years. I must've called a thousand times. I'M SORRY. I REALLY AM SORRY.. I REACHED FOR YOU, BUT YOU ALWAYS RUNNING FROM ME. I tried to reach you, for years.. A couple of times I went to your family's home in Saint Louis, your apartment in New York, believe me everyday I go there when I'm in New York.. Your agent's office.. But you weren't there. I'm sorry, baby.. I'm sorry.. Please, this is my last day in Big Sur, please reach me back." I cry.

I spent my days in Big Sur, doing things that I did with Karlie, when she's still in my arms..

This is my last day. Just like what we did on our last day of trip, I go to flower picking. I drive and when I reach the place, I can't help but cry. I do remember how excited she was with this simple-flower-picking-thing.

I do remember I picked a little flower and give it to her. Well, actually I put it through her hair above her ear.

 _She was beautiful._ I smile.

I search for the exact same flower like what I picked for her. I found one. And I feel my tears is about to fall... I let out a shaky breath and just sit on the grass.

I play the flower in my hand, just admiring the flower. And still hope maybe, just maybe.. Karlie will reach for me so I can give this to her.

I sit for hours and she doesn't come.

I chuckle.

_Of course Taylor. You were a bitch to her. Even your wildest dream doesn't deserve the thought that she will come back to you._

_YOU PUSHED HER AWAY! YOU CHOSE YOUR CAREER INSTEAD THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE A BITCH, TAYLOR!_

"SHUT UP!" I'm screaming to myself and punching my chest.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Shut up! Shu.. Shut up!" My voice breaks to another sobs.

And then it hits me that actually, I have a last place to visit in Big Sur.

_The beach._

I run to my car and and make sure that I bring my little flower.

I enter the car, and put the flower on my dashboard car just like what Karlie did.

And I drive to the beach.

 

•••••

_**Hello from the outside** _

_**At least I can say that I've tried** _

_**To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart** _

_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart** _

_**Anymore** _

 

I arrived at the beach. Just like ages ago, this beach is so calm, no one is in sight.

_And of course she's not here._

I sit on the sand, the spot where I sat with Karlie. And just thinking about my stupid choice.

 

**-flashback-**

**December 2014.....**

**"TAYLOR SWIFT TOTALLY KISSING KARLIE KLOSS ... Maybe"**

"Look at what you've done, Kloss! We shouldn't kiss!" I scream angrily at her after reading the headline.

"ME?! Are you hearing yourself right now?! And yes, WE shouldn't kiss!" She fires at me!

"You were the one who kissed me first!"

"Says the one who drunk. You know what, Taylor. This isn't good for us, yelling at each other. Just do what Tree says and I'll support what it takes to save this relationship. Please babe." She looks at me with her own tears, holding my hands.

_She is right._

"Okay, I'm sorry, Karls." I whisper.

**End of February 2015......**

"I'm sorry, Kar. But we need Adam."

"It's okay, I understand." She forces a smile.

"Just remember that I'll always love you, not Adam."

"Yeah."

**July 2015.....**

"Are all of these photos with you and that fuckboy is really necessary, Tay?" She asks me over the phone.

"That's the point, Kar! We have to make them believe that I'm with Adam."

She doesn't answer me.

"Babe?"

"Don't 'babe' me now. Just... Please. What you did is not only just to make them believe.."

"Kar.."

"No, let me finish. You know I support every decision you made. Just the thing to make them sure..... People say, love can grow because used-to-circumstances."

"I don't understand...."

"Tay, you can fall in love with him because you always spend time with him! Not me! Talk to you later, I love you, bye."

She ends the call.

**October 2015.....**

"You know what?! I'm done! Just go fuck your new girlfriend!"

"What did you say?!" She asks me.

"I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH THE CONSTANT ARGUE."

"Are you serious right now?"

"YES I AM SERIOUS! JUST GO! GO WITH YOUR TONI!"

"Oh, so that's it then? You were and are the one who choose to keep playing with this stunt, you were the one who constantly post pictures of you and your boyfriend, you were the one who sit on the lap of your boyfriend on a fuckin swan and half naked, and when my friend who just posted a selfie with me makes you mad?! EVEN I DIDN'T POST A PICTURE WITH HER AND YOU SAID YOU WERE DONE?! Okay then. I chose to stay but you keep pushing me away. I'll leave then. Fyi, you just chose that fuckboy, and your career cause you are afraid. I hope you'll have a perfect life, Taylor. I leave now."

And with that, she's gone.

**-flashback ends-**

 

Tears keep falling from my eyes. I was so fucked up. I search for my phone.

"Hello, it's Karlie. Sorry, believe me I wanna answer your call but I'm pretty busy right now. Leave a message, I promise I'll reach you back. See ya!"

"Hello from the on the way home beach.." I chuckle, tears are still running on my cheeks. "..I uh.. Karls, I've tried so many times for these years, just searching for you.. To say I'm sorry.." I gulp.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for the fuckin stunts. I'm sorry about the jealousy, I'm sorry about the constant fights, I'm sorry for my egoism, I'm sorry for everything. But I'm reaaallyy sorry because I exist. That's why you met me in the first place. I'm sorry for everything.. I'm sorry cause you had met Taylor Swift. I'M REALLY SORRY! I'M SORRY KARLIE.. I'M SORRY..." I cry and cry and cry...

"And.. I.. It's okay tho now. I know you hate me. I deserve that. But I really tried to reach for you.. But I guess.. What I did... It doesn't tear you apart anymore..." I can hear my heart breaks.

"And... I hope the best all for you, Karls.. In case you heard all of these fuckin voicemails." I chuckle. "Yeah.. It absolutely doesn't tear you apart anymore. It all just tears me apart. Just me.. And it's good to know.. That you don't suffer because of me anymore." I wipe my cheeks.

"You deserve all the happiness in this world, Kar. And I'm sorry I didn't give it all to you. It just hit me when I sit on the sand. That of course you are happy now. I'm glad. And... I promise I won't bombarding you with voicemails anymore." It really is relieving when the thought of Karlie is now happy.. Maybe she is now happy with her kids and her husband.. Or wife. I feel a stab right through my heart tho.

"But can I ask you a favor? That I can always hear your recorded voice? I know it's weird but... It's the only way to hear your voice. I won't leave you a message tho. I promise. Bye, Karls. I love you. Always." With that I end the call.

•••••

It's now a little after midnight. Ages ago, we already on our way back to the city. With the bodyguards cause Tree said so.

The good thing about with bodyguards was that they drove the car so Karlie and I got the opportunity spent sometime with ourselves, cuddling and whispering 'I love you's.

I smile at the thought.

I still sit on the ground. I don't bother even with the cold weather.

"Hello."

My heart stops beating at the sound.

•••••


End file.
